Pandora's Box
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: Given was Pandora. now it is the time of her decendant. a daughter of Pandora... A guardian of The Box. this is a HP story even if it seems un likely little clue. What is the name of HJP's Mother?
1. Chapter 1

Foretold was the Child, Born to the month of the Lion and the Sun,

During to dying day of the time, Blood red gem marks her pure,

Descendant of Myrddin and Taliesin, Friend and ally to the griffin, the unicorn and the phoenix alike,

Sister to dryads, Born two marked by foresight and tarot,

Marked as her ancestors before her, Staffed by Oak and marked by lightening.

*~*~*~*~

Given was Pandora to the men of earth, in punishment of the crime committed against the gods by Prometheus, who stole fire from the gods. Zeus in turn tied Prometheus to a rock to have his liver eaten every day buy Zeus' eagle. Who was many years later saved by Heracles.

Pandora herself was given a box to be a curiosity and a torture for all man kind. Pandora's curiosity got the better of her.

She opened the box of sorrows, released the illnesses, and grieves into the world. When the box was emptied of the sorrows all that remained at the bottom was…

Hope.

Pandora did not realise this until she learned to believe in herself. She opened the box again and replaced all the illnesses and griefs in to the box.

To hid the box from those who would wish to use it for evil she hid it with a thrice bind hidden by magic, within the elements and time it's self. No one would know of its existence. It would remain hidden for as long as the daughters of Pandora lived or until the Child came.

Pandora swore that no man, no being would be able to use its power for evil. Each generation of Daughters was told this. The crusade for the expansion of Roman power went to the isle of Brittany (now known as Britain) to live there unknown Pandora's descendants changed with the times but remained true to their ancestry.

For 1100 years, they lived in secret. On the eve of each daughter's 16th birthday, she would go on a dream quest where in the realms of slumber she would learn all that she needed to know. To learn about their history and what they guarded.

Many later generations would name their daughters after flowers. Every generation only one daughter was born until there was a son born.

*~*~*~*~

The clock struck midnight on the eve before the 31st day of the month of the lion. In the smallest bedroom of an ordinary house on an ordinary street in ordinary suburb lived an extraordinary Child.

Slowly the body of said child changed. As the child took on their true from, while she when on her dream quest


	2. Chapter 2

Eyelids twitched.

She felt no pain from where her bruises from her 'loving family' had stood.

Iris opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the digital clock, which read12.01am. She slowly sat up and felt her garland of iris and babies breath with a centre at her forehead a Lily.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed she stood letting the topaz ballet slippers she wore touch the ground. The blue topaz Greek styled gown flowed around her with a garter of gold around her middle.

She moved with confidence around the room in complete silence. She moved to her owl locked within her cage. Iris touched her owl through the bars and got a nip of affection from her owl she ran her finger around the base of the lock and opened it up.

Opening the window and letting her owl go with out a word. The snowy own opened her wings to their full span and took off across the empty sky. Grabbing her things and moving to the door.

She ran her hand from the top to the catch hearing the snips as the locks unlocked. She moved herself and her things through the doorway turning she shut the door behind her and relocked al the locks.

She moved silently down the hallway and quietly down the stairs. Quickly moving through the hallway towards the front door. Making it through the door and out on to the path.

She moved along the path and in to the street. Like a cat in stealth mode she moved silently through the street and down towards the park. She sat down on one of the swings to think. _'Now what did they say?_'

*~*~*~*~

*Flash Back*

"Now darling remember, the elements will guide you remember what we taught you and you shall be fine after all you are the foretold."

"Don't forget you will know your destined mate when you see them they are most often the one you could never stop fighting with."

*End Flash Back*

*~*~*~*~

"The one you could never stop fighting with" Iris pondered. _'Well, he is going to be completely happy with this… Yeah right.'_

"Lady Iris?" a young woman stood before Iris, dressed in a simple homespun white floor length toga with a leather belt.

"Yes child what can I do for you?"

"The Sisterhood sent me to collect you and bring you to the Lands of that the Sisterhood Holds"


End file.
